Can Teachers Survive?
by Natscchi
Summary: Judul mengatakan segalanya, apakah para 'guru' dapat selamat dari sekolah dengan murid yang nakal selama setahun? Selain itu, apakah mereka bisa tahan terhadap 'fans' mereka?
1. New School Life Begins!

Pagi hari yang diselimuti awan gelap, sangat tenang- tunggu,

"Blablablablabla" Sekumpulan murid baru, murid kelas 7, dan beberapa kakak kelasnya yang sangat rajin datang pagi-pagi ke sekolah untuk melihat dimana kelas mereka tahun ini

Semuanya seperti biasa, ada beberapa anak yang loncat-loncat sama teman SDnya karena mereka sekelas, ada yang ngelap lantai aka ngesot karena nggak sekelas sama teman SDnya, ada yang langsung ke kelasnya, ada kakak kelas yang jail sama adik kelasnya, ada yang sujud karena besoknya kelas 8 dan 9 libur lagi karena anak kelas 7 MOS, dan berbagai hal hingga bel berbunyi

KRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGG – semua anak-anak yang masih ngacir kemana-mana maupun yang sedikit telat langsung melesat ke kelasnya

* * *

**Axis Powers Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz**

**This Fic © Nats Kazucchi**

**Warning: Kata-kata tidak baku, sedikit berhubungan dengan RL, apa yang diceritakan di fic ini beberapa dari RL, beberapa tidak. Nama di fic ini disamarkan dari aslinya **

.

.

Dalam fic ini kita akan menjelaskan kebanyakan kelas 8, kenapa? Karena kata guru author kelas 8 adalah perjuangan untuk kelas 9- oke lupakan itu, itu tidak penting.

"Blablablabla" Berbicara seperti biasa  
'_Blablabla_' Apa yang dipikirkan

Pengumuman : "_Blablablablabla_", dan terletak di tengah

.

.

* * *

"_Anak-anak diharapkan berkumpul di aula, untuk kelas 7 harap mengikuti OSIS."_

Begitu pengumuman selesai, anak kelas 8 yang super nista balapan lari ke lantai 4 dimana aula berada, padahal cuma naik 1 lantai saja, dan dibelakang mereka diikuti anak kelas 9 yang kelasnya di lantai 2, serta disusul oleh anak kelas 7- yang aslinya lebih nista dari anak kelas 8 hanya dijaga oleh SOSIS, eh OSIS

Julian, anak kelas 8 yang nista sejak kelas 7 itu, sudah sampai di aula, "YES! Aku yang pertama!"

"Lu bukan Van, aku dulu" Kata Kenny, temannya sejak SD

"Leh, lu kok bisa-"

"Aku tadi mainan bola disini, malah bolanya disita bu Tere" Keluh Kenny

"Kalian berdua,Ivan, Kenny, harap duduk" Perintah Christhoper Robin, ketua OSIS yang sekarang kelas 9, bagaimana dia bisa tau nama mereka? Julian dan Kenny terlalu nakal hingga banyak laporan kalau mereka terlibat dalam pertengkaran, dan lain-lain

Semua mulai masuk ke aula, duduk di atas lantai, dan ramai-ramai hingga jurus rahasia Kepala Sekolah muncul. Pidato.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak..."

"_Jangan pidato lagi!"_ Pikir semua anak-anak

* * *

Sementara itu, di luar sekolah...

"Jadi ini sekolah yang dibicarakan oleh Kirana-san?"

"Hmm, sepertinya begitu"

"Ve~ kenapa kita diberi tugas untuk jadi guru ya.."

"Kenapa aku juga harus ikutan _kono yaro_!"

"Shh! Satpamnya datang..!"

Seperti yang dibilang, satpam sekolahan langsung muncul, "Hey kalian! Ada apa lihat-lihat!"

"Ve~! Maafkan saya! Jangan pukul saya!"

"Lari bodoh!"

Lalu keempat orangtak dikenal identitasnya itu lari menjauh dari sekolah sebelum satpam yang lain datang

* * *

"Oi Jess! Lu kok melamun mulu, nggak kuat ya denger pidato KepSek?" Tanya Vania

"Bukan, guwe tadi rasanya lihat Germany, Japan, Italy, sama Romano lari di depan gerbang sekolah..." Catatan buat readers, Vania dan Jess ini maniak Hetalia

'_Dafuq Jess! Lu mimpi apa?!'_ Pikir Vania, "... Oke... lu mau main HetaOni kagak? Guwe bawa laptop hari ini" Tanya Vania untuk mengganti suasana

"Lu punya gamenya?!" Tanya Jess dengan mata berbinar

"Iya guwe punya, downloadnya lama astaga, entar guwe keluarin laptop dulu.."

Dan mereka berdua main, lalu beberapa menit kemudian beberapa anak mengelilingi mereka untuk melihat mereka berdua main

.

.

.

_TBC_

* * *

_Note_: Kirana = human name Indonesia

Next Chapter = Day 1, School Students Organization Revenge I

Sementara itu, saya mau pikirkan dahulu sama posisi negara yang bakal muncul di fict ini *coret-coret kertas*


	2. New Teachers

KRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGG GGGGGGGGGGG – Suara bel tanda masuk sekolah hari ini lebih kencang dan lebih panjang seperti mau ngalahin panjang rel kereta api dibandingkan hari pertama dan membuat anak kelas 7 loncat dari kurisnya dan merayap di dinding(?) (karena anak kelas 8 dan 9 sudah biasa)

Day 2: Introduction

.

.

***Kelas 8.1**

"Eh katanya ada guru baru ya?"

"Katanya KepSek kemarin sih semua guru diganti guru baru.."

Gosip tentang 'guru baru' ini bertebaran di kelas dengan cepat, sebenarnya, ada apa?

-FLASHBACK-

*Saat pidato Kepala Sekolah

"_Anak-anak, khusus tahun ini, kami, guru-guru dari pihak sekolah, akan bertukar tempat dengan guru-guru lain, maka dari itu, kalian sebagai murid, harus bersikap sopan terhadap guru-guru tersebut"_

-FLASHBACK ENDS-

"Ehem. Semuanya, harap ke tempat duduk kalian." Anak-anak langsung berlarian ke tempat duduknya nggak jelas bahkan ada yang lari masuk kelas entah habis ngapain di luar

"Guten morgen, saya adalah wali kelas kalian dari hari ini. Salam kenal, nama saya Ludwig Beilschmidt." Ucap Ludwig saat masuk di kelas

'Gile wali kelas kita _macho_ bener..' Pikir semua murid kelas 8.1

"Pak! Saya mau bertanya, bapak darimana ya?" Tanya Kenny

"Saya dari Jerman, ada yang ingin bertanya lagi?"

"Pak!" Kali ini Julian yang nanya," Nama bapak kok aneh gitu sih?" Berkat pertanyaan itu, sekelas ngelawak sedangkan Ludwig, dia cuma bisa natap ke meja karena dia harus terpaksa memakai nama itu

-FLASHBACK-

"_Karena kalian akan menjadi guru, maka kalian tidak bisa memakai nama negara kalian" Ucap Kirana aka Indonesia yang akan menjadi Kepala Sekolah yang baru_

"_Ve~ Terus harus gimana?" Tanya Italy_

"_Jadi maksud Indonesia-san itu kita harus memakai nama lain kita? Seperti nama anda Kirana-san?" Tanya japan_

"_Betul betul betul!" Jawab Kirana _

"_Ki-Kirana-san.. anda kemarin ke rumah Malaysia-san kah..."_

"_Aku tidak percaya kita harus melakukan ini.." Ucap Germany sambil facepalm_

-FLASHBACK ENDS-

***Kelas 8.2**

"Apa?! Guru baru?!" Ucap Vania dengan nada minor(?)

"Makanya lu waktu pidato kemarin jangan tidur.." Jawab Jess dengan nada mayor(?)

"Tapi guwe rada penasaran sama guru barunya, siapa ya~?" Ucap Katheryne, "Oh ya, tadi guwe denger, di kelas sebelah guru barunya cowok, kalo nggak salah namanya Ludwig-"

BRAAAKK – Seorang guru memukul meja untuk mendapatkan perhatian muridnya

"_Buon giorno, il mio nome e_ Lovino Vargas, saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian dari hari ini, sebaiknya kalian taat sama saya."

'_DAFUQ WALI KELAS KITA ROMANO!_' Pikir Vania dan Jess, mengingat mereka sudah lihat Hetalia

"Pak Lovino, bapak dari mana ya?" Tanya Katheryne, "Sama tadi yang bapak bilang maksudnya apa?"

"Saya dari Italia, _Buon giorno_ itu 'selamat pagi', _il mio nome e _maksudnya-"

" 'Nama saya adalah'.." Lanjut seorang anak yang duduk di ujung kelas

"... Ya itu."

"Pak Lovino! Bapak punya saudara kan? Soalnya tadi saya lihat ada guru yang mirip sama bapak, kalo nggak salah namanya Feliciano ya?" Tanya Vania pura-pura nggak tahu

"_Si."_

"Pak! Bapak suka sama seseorang nggak?" Tanya Jess ikutan jadi orang kepo, dan bahayanya, Jess adalah _fujoshi_ dan Vania, temannya sendiri nggak tahu itu

Lovino langsung nge blush, "N-Nggak kok! Bapak nggak suka sama siapa-siapa!"

Melihat wali kelasnya itu sekelas langsung "CIEEEEEEE~~ Bapak ya~"

"Oh kirain.." Ucap Jess sambil mikir _'Pak Lovino suka pak Antonio kok aku tau itu~ sudah pak tsunderenya jangan dikeluarin lagi'_

Sisanya, mereka mulai nanya yang aneh-aneh serta mengganggu wali kelasnya yang _tsundere_ itu

***Kelas 8.3**

Entah kenapa... kelas ini suasananya sangat tenang  
TERLALU tenang..

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, watashi no namae ha Honda Kiku desu. __Sore wa anata ni aete yorokobidesu_"

'Gile guru kita orang Jepang!' Pikir anak-anak

Mungkin ketenangan ini terjadi karena Kiku memakai bahasa Jepangnya dan anak-anak tak mengerti

"Maafkan saya, saya tak sengaja memakai bahasa negara saya, Nama saya Kiku Honda, senang bertemu dengan kalian" Kiku memberi salam ke muridnya

Langsung deh, begitu mengerti, seorang anak mulai dengan jailnya, "Pak! Bapak bukan yang buat motor Honda bukan?" Semua anak-anak langsung ngakak bahkan bisa didengar sampai lantai 1

"_E-Etto_.."

Dan kelas ini berakhir dengan "GYAHAHAHAHA"-nya hingga

KRRRIIINNNGGGG - bel istirahat berbunyi

*Ruang Guru

"_Ve~ Doitsu! Japan! Fratello~_!" Italy aka Feliciano mendatangi mereka bertiga yang masuk ke ruang guru

"Gimana hari pertama kalian?" Tanya Kirana yang kebetulan ada di ruang guru

"Sekolah ini anak delapannya nista.." Jawab mereka bertiga serempak

"Memangnya kalian diapakan sama anak-anak?" Tanya Kirana

"Mereka mempermainkan nama saya.." Jawab Ludwig

"Ada anak yang nanya aku suka sama siapa tapi nggak kujawab.." Jawab Lovino

Lanjut Feliciano, "Ve~ tapi kan kakak suka sama Spai-" tetapi mulutnya ditutup sama Lovino

"Hmm?" Spain atau Antonio yang merasa ada yang memanggil dia menengok ke dua bersaudara itu

"APA LIHAT-LIHAT TOMATO BASTARD!" Teriak Lovino nggak jelas

'_Tsunderemu dijaga Lovi.._' Pikir Kirana, "Kiku kenapa tadi?" Tanya Kirana ke Kiku

"Err.. lupakan saja Kirana-san.." Kiku berjalan ke mejanya

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini daftar mata pelajaran yang kalian akan ajarkan.." Kirana menyodorkan selembar kertas ke mereka

**Bahasa**  
Inggris: Arthur Kirkland / England

**IPA**  
Biologi: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo / Spain (Kelas 7 dan 8.1), Emils Steillson / Iceland (Kelas 8.2-8.3 dan 9)  
Fisika: Lovino Vargas / Romano (Kelas 7 dan 8), Berwald Oxenstierna (Kelas 9)

**IPS**  
Geografi: Ivan Braginski / Russia (Kelas 8 dan 9), Wang Yao (Kelas 7)  
Sejarah: Gilbert Beilschmidt / Prussia  
Ekonomi: Vash Zwingli / Switzerland  
PKn: Tino Vainamoinen / Finland

**Seni Budaya  
**Musik: Roderich Edelstein / Austria  
Lukis: Feliciano Vargas / N. Italy

Matematika: Lukas Bondevilk / Norway (Kelas 8.2-8.3 dan 9), Ludwig Beilschmidt / Germany (Kelas 7 dan 8.1)

TIK*: Honda Kiku / Japan, Eduard von Bock / Estonia

PenJas*: Alfred F. Jones / America, Mathias Kohler / Denmark

_._

_._

_Continued at chapter 3_

*): Mata pelajaran yang ada dua guru maksudnya satu guru utama, yang satunya lagi pendamping (nama guru pendamping di belakang sendiri)

.

**LalaNur Aprilia :** Maaf saya nggak jadi nulis chapter tentang MOS Dx saya bingung harus gimana *eh* tenang ya, MOS itu menyenangkan kok 8D nanti cerita'in ya MOSnya gimana #dor #ngarep lu

btw, HetaOni memang cuma bisa dimainkan di komputer / laptop :u sama saya juga minta maaf telat apdet huhuuu D8  
**  
**


	3. It's Your Turn, 7th Grade

"Eh, jailin guru-guru yok!" Ucap Timothy

"Kurang kerjaan lu.. tapi nggak apa-apa deh, oh ya, sekarang pelajaran apa?" Tanya Jennifer

"Geografi, kayaknya"

"Gurunya dateng!"

Semua anak langsung terbirit-birit lari ke tempat duduknya

"Nihao aru! Nama saya Wang Yao, saya akan mengajar Geografi untuk kelas 7, ada yang ingin bertanya sebelum kita mulai pelajaran?"

"Saya! Bu guru!" Timothy mengangkat tangannya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri

"Aiyah! Saya cowok aru!"

"Ah nggak apa-apa deh bu, rambutnya ibu kan panjang kayak cewek"

Semua anak tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mulai ada kata 'bu guru' bertebaran di udara(?)

Sementara Yao, dia sudah siap gunting dan hampir menggunting rambutnya jika Kirana tidak ada di luar kelas itu

_Upaya anak kelas 7 untuk membuat gurunya stress(?)_

Sementara itu, di kelas 7 yang lain..

"Segitu saja untuk pelajaran _awesome_ hari ini." Gilbert aka Prussia menuju ke luar kelas hingga ada suara seorang anak

"Oi, burung peliharaannya pak Gilbert udah lu ambil belom?"

"Udah dong!"

Saat Gilbert keluar kelas, dia baru sadar sesuatu

"GILBIRD MANA GILBIRD?!"

"Ada apa pak?!" Seorang anak (berpura-pura) panik

"BURUNG PELIHARAANNYA BAPAK YANG AWESOME HILANG!"

Saat Gilbert dan muridnya (yang berpura-pura) mencari, ada bau masakan di kantin, baunya mirip seperti ayam goreng(?)

"PAK! JANGAN-JANGAN BURUNGNYA BAPAK DIMASAK PAK!"

"APAAN?!" Gilbert langsung lompat(?) dari lantai 3 ke lantai 1

"Semoga bapak tenang di bawah sana(?)" Ucap anak itu sambil memberi hormat

Saat istirahat di ruang guru..

"_Bruder_, tidak makan? Menu hari ini kesukaan _bruder_ loh" Ucap Ludwig

"Ah nggak, _ze awesome me_ lagi nggak nafsu.."

"Gara-gara tadi?"

"Ve~ Dia kenapa Ludwig?" Feli ikut masuk ke pembicaraan

"Tadi, dia dikerjain anak-anak kelas 7, Gilbird hilang, terus ada anak yang ngomong Gilbird digoreng, padahal Gilbird lagi disembunyiin sama seorang anak, ditambah lagi _bruder_ loncat dari lantai 3..."

"Dikerjain? Berarti sama kayak Yao dong" Feli menunjuk Yao dan Kirana yang lagi bertengkar(?) ditambah Kiku yang mencoba menghentikan mereka

"Biarin saya potong rambut saya aru!"

"Yao! Woles aja kali!"

"A-Ano.. Yao-san, tolong tenang dulu, mereka cuma bercanda..Kirana-san, tolong jangan gunakan kekerasan.."

Dan istirahat para guru aka nations ini berlanjut dengan adanya teriakan, kursi melayang(?) ditambah bau ayam goreng(?)

.

.

"Sekarang pelajaran olahraga ya? Nggak ganti baju dulu?" tanya seorang anak yang sudah siap sama bajunya

"Tunggu gurunya dulu aja" Jawab anak yang duduk di sebelahnya

Mathias masuk sambil membawa bola basket di tangan

"Anak-anak, harap ganti baju dulu ya, perkenalannya nanti, tapi gantinya 5 menit saja, kalau sudah lewat 5 menit nanti saya lempar bola basket ini ke kalian" Ucap Mathias dengan senyum tak bersalah

Anak-anak langsung pada lari-lari ke ruang ganti dan tidak sampai 1 menit mereka sudah keluar, dengan begitu, mereka telah memecahkan telor *coret* rekor dunia

"Pagi anak-anak?" Tanya Alfred

"Pagi paaaaaakkkk!"

"Nggak usah panjang-panjang, nama saya Alfred F. Jones, saya dari Amerika, saya akan mengajar kalian olahraga dari hari ini" Ucap Alfred sambil menunjukan giginya yang 'silau men!'

"Saya Mathias Kohler, dari Denmark, saya akan menjadi pendamping pak Alfred"

"Pendamping apa pak? Pendamping hidup ya?" Tanya seorang anak

"Bukan, pendamping hidup saya bukan pak Alfred, ada yang lain" Ucap Mathias sambil senyum-senyum sendiri

"Pak Lukas ya pak?!" Teriak seorang anak lagi yang berdiri di belakang

Dan sungguh aneh tapi nyatanya, tebakan anak itu tepat, pintar sekali, sini, Author akan kasih kamu pulsa(?)

"Mat, lu gak apa-apa kan?" Bisik Alfred

"Iya, nggak apa-apa.." Bisik Mathias yang daritadi tangannya ada di dadanya

"Baiklah!" Pandangan semua anak menuju Alfred, "Untuk pelajaran kali ini kita akan bermain _dodgeball_"

"Kita lawan bapak aja! biar seru pak!" Usul seorang anak

"Baik, tapi nggak kalian semua ya, yang bersedia ingin main lawan bapak silahkan maju! Yang lain boleh duduk"

PRRIIITTT - Mathias meniup peluit

.

.

.

Alfred pun berakhir di UKS karena anak-anak melempar bolanya terlalu keras..

"Makanya, lain kali main selain _dodgeball_" Ucap Arthur bagai Ibu yang menasihati anaknya dengan 1000 kata

"Maaf Artie, aku kan nggak tau kalau anak-anak sampai segitunya.."

"_Git_! Jangan panggil aku Artie! Ngomong-ngomong, gigimu perlu ditambal.."

Alfred melihat ke kaca dan melihat beberapa giginya yang bikin silau menghilang

"Nanti aku bawa kamu ke dokter gigi" Ucap Arthur dengan santainya

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK" Teriak Alfred dengan muka dramatis ala orang yang ingin ikut drama

Kembali ke kelas 7..

"_Akhirnya, Syaijah kembali ke desa dimana Adinda tinggal, tetapi desa itu hancur berkeping-keping.."_

"ADINDAAAAAA"

Saat ini pelajaran Antonio, tetapi karena Antonio ingin mencari sensasi(?), dia akhirnya menceritakan kisah "Syaijah dan Adinda" bersama Francis yang kebetulan lewat karena nggak ada kerjaan

"_Lalu datanglah seorang nenek.."_

"Nenek! Nenek tau dimana Adinda tidak?!" Ucap Francis yang berpura-pura menjadi Syaijah

"Syaijah?! Saya Adinda, Syaijah!" Ucap seorang anak yang menjadi nenek tersebut

Karena salah naskah yang disengaja itu, anak-anak langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, lalu Francis? Dia cuma bisa jatuh ke lututnya dan berteriak "TIDAAAAAKKK" dengan super dramatis

Wow, siapa bilang guru tidak bisa akting?

.

.

Kelas 7  
Mission: Jailin Guru, SUKSES (?)

TBC

* * *

Aduh ngakak sumpah xD saya dapat akhir kayak begitu soalnya saya waktu sejarah diceritain cerita itu, tapi kalo saya tiba-tiba ada teman saya yang bilang "Saya Adinda!" jadi deh sensasi buat saya *lol

Eniwei(?) saya terima review, kripik juga, yang pedes nggak apa-apa, asal jangan pakai merica, saya selalu batuk kena itu *lol *apa

Dan maafkan saya karena telat update, dan saya bakal jawab review kalian di chapter selanjutnya, entah kenapa punggung saya sakit orz.


	4. Selamat Ulang Tahun Bu Kirana!

Akhir bulan Agustus, para murid kelas 8 dikumpulkan di aula sekolah karena mereka akan mendapat sebuah informasi mengenai kapan Arthur dan Alfred menika-

Kirana (Indonesia): Author, naskahnya salah *sweatdrop*

Maaf, maksud saya pengumuman *fespalm(?)*

"Baiklah! Kita langsung ke pengumuman tanpa pakai pidato segala!" Ludwig memukul meja untuk mendiamkan anak-anak

"Siang anak-anak~" Sambut Kirana

"Siang buuuuuuu" Sahut anak-anak

"Oke oke, udah tidak usah panjang-panjang, Ibu akan memberi pengumuman, kami, dari pihak sekolah, akan melaksanakan retret pada hari H selama 3 hari~"

"AAAWW YEAAAAAAAAAAA!" Anak-anak langsung lompat kegirangan, ada yang lari keliling aula sampai dikejar gurunya, ada yang pose ala MJ(?), ada yang manjat pilar buat latihan panjat pinang buat 17 Agustus kali?

"Tapi ingat, kalian harus upacara besok" Lanjut Kirana dengan santainya

"Yah buuu..." Ucap semua murid dengan serempak

.

.

*langsung esoknya aja ya? #slap*

"Panas banget aduh..." Francis kipas-kipas pake kertas yang entah dia dapat darimana

"Anak-anak kok kuat ya berdiri di sana.." Guru-guru pada fokus ngeliatin anak-anak yang lagi dalam posisi hormat

'Kita juga kepanasan kaliii' pikir anak-anak, hayoo, betul apa nggak?

Tiba-tiba hal tak terduga terjadi..

BRRAAAAKKK – pemimpin upacaranya pingsan

Semua guru langsung mengangkat anak tersebut ke tempat lain

Dan karena doa anak-anak terkabul, upacara yang tadinya 2 jam jadi 1 jam, ditambah dengan teriakan "HOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

.

.

* * *

"Bu Kirana!" Seorang anak menghampiri Kirana, "Bu! Guru yang lain pada kemana bu? Perasaan kok nggak keliatan semua!"

"Itu, disana, baru ganti baju" Kirana nunjuk para nations *coret* guru-guru yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti dan jalan ke lapangan ala jalan di _catwalk_, semua anak cewek langsung pingsan, kejang-kejang, ada yang mimisan, ada yang ngiler sampai lapangan jadi kolam renang(?), ada yang jeprat jepret (baca: foto) karena konsumsi kece yang berlebihan(?)

"Astaga ini anak perempuannya pada terhipnotis apa padahal guru-guru cuma ganti pakaian olahraga.." Ucap Kirana yang sweatdrop

~Lomba pertama: tarik tambang

Guru vs. Murid

Guru: Bad Touch Trio sama Awesome Trio

Murid: Ketua OSIS serta bawahannya(?)

PPRRRIIITTT – Arthur meniup peluit tanda mulai

.

.

"ASTAGA PAK AMPUN PAK JANGAN LAGI PAK!" Teriak Ketua OSIS yang daritadi jatuh mulu waktu tarik tambang, jelaslah, orang gurunya aja kece, yang cewek udah pingsan, ditambah lagi gurunya sixpack #buka aib lu

~Lomba kedua: panjat tiang listrik, karena panjat pinang sudah terlalu mainstream(?)

"Kehehehehe..." Arthur cekikikan sambil ngeluarin tongkat sihirnya buat nyetrum si Francis

Sementara anak-anak lain udah pada ngambil barang-barangnya di atas, mulai dari sandal yang nggak ada pasangannya, kaleng kerupuk(?), TV yang jelas-jelas udah rusak, bahkan guru mereka sendiri, Pak Feli yang entah demi-titan-terbang-ke-fandom-Hetalia bisa nyangkut di atas sana

~Lomba ketiga: lomba balap karung, biar nambah sensasi gurunya ikut juga, tapi pakai gendong guru lain (caranya gimana neng?)

Anak-anak terlalu hebat, karena terlalu hebat itulah mereka pura-pura jatuh padahal mereka mau liat tuh guru-guru tanding sendiri (ditambah gendong guru lain pula)

"Git! Alfred! Pelan-pelan jalannya!" Arthur mukul-mukul si Alfred yang cuma gendong Arthur pake satu lengan soalnya satunya buat ngangkat tuh karung supaya nggak jatuh

"Ayo Bu Eliza! Ibu pasti bisa!" Anak-anak pada nyorakin Eliza yang gendong Roderich, awalnya sih gendong si Roderich ama Gilbert, tapi Gilbert entah dilempar ke langit ketujuh mungkin, selamat tinggal pak Gilbert *beri hormat*

Yang buat kaget para anak-anak itu yang Nordics, Pak Tino malah yang gendong Pak Berwald dan untungnya di Tino nggak kelelep di dalam karung, si Mathias sok sok kuat gendong Pak Lukas sama Pak Emil bersamaan, tapi ujungnya paling nggak ditampol si Lukas

~Lomba terakhir: lomba makan kerupuk? Terlalu mainstream, kita ganti dengan lomba makan scone #seketika si author dikejar fans(?)#

"Eh, Kiku, apa nggak berbahaya tuh? Kita terpaksa pakai yang lain soalnya kerupuknya nggak ada.." Bisik Kirana ke Kiku

"Tidak apa-apa Kirana-san, saya diam-diam mengganti scone buatan Arthur-san dengan scone buatan negara saya" Jawab Kiku yang bertugas sebagai fotografer(?)

Tiba-tiba sesuatu tak terduga terjadi ke Kirana

PLOK! – Seorang anak dengan jailnya melempar telur ke Kirana

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN IBU!" Teriak anak itu disambung dengan lemparan mulai dari telur, tepung, hingga air wastafel

"E-Eh? Itu anak-anak kenapa kok melempar telur, tepung sama air ke Kirana?" Tanya Alfred yang mau ikutan

"Katanya di Indonesia begini para remaja sekarang merayakan ulang tahun seseorang" Kiku menjawab

Tanpa disadari, tuh guru juga kena lemparannya

Dan kegiatan tanggal 17-an berlangsung dengan meriah

Dan bau amis telur dimana-mana

.

.

.

Omake(?)

Setelah kejadian tanggal 17-an itu, beberapa anak ditambah beberapa guru nggak masuk karena ada yang nggak sengaja tepungnya kemakan(?)

"Cara hilangin bau amisnya gimana ini.." Tanya seorang pesuruh yang lagi bersihin tuh lapangan

#random chapter  
#Happy Independence Day Indonesia!

Yahaa~ lama gak update, harusnya update waktu liburan tapi soalnya pergi sih :v|  
Selamat ulang tahun buat Kirana aka Indonesia~ semoga Kirana nggak sakit soalnya kemakan tepung lol, ngomong-ngomong, pernah saya diajak ke ultah temen di rumahnya, sekelas pada ikutan, ujung-ujungnya yang ultah maupun yang nggak kena lemparan tepung terus besoknya ada yang nggak masuk soalnya tepungnya nggak sengaja kemakan xD


End file.
